Never
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: After being married only six months, they took the next biggest step in their life. Having a child. Who knew it would be so... entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's the sequal that I promised ya'll. I have to let you know though, this sequal won't go on a day by day thingy, but mainly revolving around the funnier side of what it's going to be like for Kaiba and Jou to have a child. Some reason too, but mainly funny. The overall last chapter will be a prologe, which will mean of it all. Sad, I know, but it has to happen.

Now that I got the sad stuff out of the way, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews on the last chapter of **Never knew**. They all meant so much. -smiles-

I would also like to point out that I'm currently working with the not-so-generous muse of mine, so if anything doesn't exactly make sense, ya'll can blame my muse for it. I already am. -grins-

And I know that this is very late and I'm sorry. I was hoping to have it done yesterday but my daughter interputed my thought process and I was unable, but I finally have it done now. This sequal is actually taking more thought then the others. Scary.

Anyway, onto the first chapter;

* * *

In a limo, on their way back to the mansion, sat Jou and Kaiba. Their new three month old baby boy Hunter Kaiba, who looked suprisingly like Jou, sat not ten feet away nis baby seat, looking out the window. Jou couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from his new son. Hunter felt like he was bioligically his son. It didn't matter what he wasn't though. Finally, Jou pulled his eyes away from Hunter and turned and looked at Kaiba, who was also watching Hunter. A small smile crept on Jou's lips as he took Kaiba's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Our son."

"Yes. It's hard to believe really. We've only been married six months. We already have a child."

"You don't... regret adopting Hunter, do you?"

"Of course not Jou, I was just saying that it's still hard to believe."

"Oh. I know it's hard to believe though. But, we're a real family now. You, me, Mokuba and Hunter. Just the four of us."

"Yes. Just the four of us."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as Jou rested his head on Kaiba's shoulders, their eyes only on Hunter. Jou didn't know what it was, but something just drew him to Hunter. It was as if he'd been drawn to Hunter to adopt him. Maybe it was so he could save him from having to go through the life he or Kaiba had to go through. Jou knew that he would do whatever he had to, or could do to make sure that Hunter had the best life possible.

Jou must have dozed out watching Hunter because the next thing he knew, he was at home and Kaiba was trying to gently remove Jou from his arm so he could get out. Jou let a small chuckle out and pushed himself up so Kaiba could get out. What, it seemed that, Kaiba didn't know was that Jou had moved forward and when he gave one final tug, he fell backwards out the open car door. As soon as Jou heard the 'omph' he leant out the door and almost came face to face with a skyward facing Kaiba. Jou had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I _was_ trying to get out from your weight. Your movement caught me off guard."

"Off guard? Right, if that's what you want to believe. But, could you, you know, move? I need to get out of the limo and I want to show Hunter around the place. Which all intails me getting out of the limo, you know."

Jou recieved no reply, simply a growl and a cranky Kaiba as he stood, brushed himself off, and then headed inside. Jou could almost laugh, but he didn't.

"Don't forget Hunter's things Kaiba!"

Jou couldn't help _but_ laugh when Kaiba faltered for a moment and then went to open the door and walked into a locked door. Another growl was heard, as well as stomping of the feet when Kaiba got the door unlocked and opened. Jou sniggered slightly and got Hunter out of the limo before heading inside himself.

"Your dads funny, you know?"

His only responce was a goo but Jou didn't mind too much. He wasn't expecting too much anyway. He carefully went through the front door, making sure that Hunter didn't hit anything. The words 'Over Protective' would be a harsh understatement about how Jou was with Hunter and he'd only been his father for a few hours. Jou silently shuffled through the house, showing Hunter the various rooms. He could see the awe in the small childs eyes. He knew Hunter didn't understand much, but Jou really couldn't care. He'd have someone around the house with him during the day atleast.

He didn't know how many rooms he'd been through, he himself had been through maybe a quater of the amount of rooms Kaiba's mansion had, but it didn't matter because the last room that he came upon was his and Kaiba's and on the bed lay a sleeping Kaiba. He was still fully dressed and Jou couldn't help but let a small chuckle out. It seemed as if today had worn Kaiba out. It didn't suprise Jou much. He turned to leave when he noticed that Hunter had fallen asleep in his arms. He gave a soft smile and went into Hunters nursery and placed him down in the cot. Once he knew for certain that he was asleep, he turned and went back into his room, where he curled up in bed beside Kaiba and dozed off to sleep himself.

_A few hours later when Hunter woke up, Jou kicked Kaiba out of bed and told him to deal with Hunter himself._


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank **devotedtodreams**, **ONIX-21**, **dragonlady222 **and **blueberry** for their reviews. They were wonderful and I loved them.

I know that you, **devotedtodreams**, didn't think I'd taken long with the first chapter, but to me, three days, which I think was how long it was, was far too long for me. I felt like it had already been a month since I'd written, but luckily, I got this chapter done quicker then the last. I hope you do like this one.

I know that this chapter sort of missed a few months -four to be exact- of Hunter's life, but this is how the sequel is going to be. I'm just going to be picking parts out and using them, so don't be suprised if there are a few months missing here and there.

Anyway, onto the chapter;

* * *

It had been a few months since Hunter was brought home. He'd now seven months old and looks like a little ball with legs and arms, well in Kaiba's opinion anyway. Jou remembered when Kaiba had said that to him and what Jou had done to him for the remark.

_-Flashback_

_"Jou?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I think Hunter's put some weight on."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"He just looks... pudgier."_

_"He'd a baby, he'd meant to look 'pudgier'. He'd just growing."_

_"He looks like he's 'growing' too much."_

_Jou didn't know why Kaiba was freaking out so much. Babies were meant to be chubby when they were babies. Man, whoever thought Jou worried too much had never seen Kaiba. One hair misplaced on Hunter's head and Kaiba freaked like it was the end of the world. He could be such a female some times._

_"Kaiba... Hunter is perfectly fine."_

_"He just looks so... so..."_

_"Pudgy. I know. He isn't Kaiba. He's perfectly fine. Just how a normal baby is meant to be."_

_"Are normal babies meant to be little balls with arms and legs?"_

_It took Jou only a moment before he realised exactly what Kaiba had said. When it had finally sun in, Jou was already on his feet and the nearest object to him -Kaiba's phone- was in his hand, ready to be thrown._

_"Hunter is _not_a little ball with arms and legs! Dammit Kaiba! I swear, you better run a damn mile for that comment!"_

_Before Jou had even said anything, Kaiba had been long gone._

_-End Flashback_

Kaiba was still a little weary around Jou with what he said about Hunter. The bruise that Kaiba had received for the comment had only just gone and he'd made the comment over a week and a half ago. He knew he was being cruel but he still hated the comment. He knew though, there were no hard feelings. Other then the comment from Kaiba, everything had been fine.

During the last few days though, Hunter was trying more and more to walk. He'd started to crawl about a month ago and Jou remembered that he first time he saw Hunter crawling, he'd actually squealed like a girl. Kaiba had dropped everything and ra to where Jou was. Jou hadn't been able to help but laugh at the look that Kaiba had, had on his face. It was simply priceless.

Jou was snapped out of his some what day dream when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked over expecting to see Kaiba but instead found nothing beside him. Confused, he looked around a bit until he felt the hand on his knee again. Puzzled, he looked down to see Hunter standing on his feet looking up at Jou with a small smile on his lips.

"**Kaiba!**"

Jou could hear a faint 'what?' in reply. Judging on how faint it was, Jou guessed he was in one of the rooms that he hadn't seen yet.

"Just get your ass down here **now!**"

Jou guessed Kaiba was grumbling as he made his way down the stairs. Jou could just see his facial expression. When Kaiba did finally come into visual range, Jou let out an excited squeal.

"Look at Hunter, Kaiba."

Jou could see Kaiba's eyes travel to where Hunter was when he'd placed him on the floor, then they traveled around the room until they landed on where Hunter was now. It only took a second before a smile spread across Kaiba's face.

"He's standing."

"Yeah. He'll be walking soon."

"He's so young though."

"He's seven months. It isn't _that_ young really."

"He is! He'd still a baby!"

"A baby?"

"My baby!"

"Aww, of course he is. He's still young Kaiba, you dont' need to worry. He'll always be your baby."

"He'd just..."

"I know Kaiba. He's growing up fast."

Jou gave a small smile when Kaiba picked Hunter up and held him. Since adopting Hunter, Kaiba had been moer relaxed about showing emotions in publie. Jou was glad that Hunter was bringing Kaiba out of his 'emotion shell' in public.

"You know, Hunter has helped bring you of your shell in public and I'm grateful for that."

"Brought me out of my shell?"

"Yeah. In public you're like an emotions robot. Even with me. But now with Hunter, you show emotion in public."

"I do?"

"Yes. And I love it. It shows people that even though you're a hard and cruel CEO that can make grown board members cry and run in hear, you still harbour emotion. You're not just an emotions CEO. Please don't stop because you know what you're doing now though. Please. I love that you're willing to hold my hand or hug me in public now."

Jou stood and hugged Kaiba. He made sure that he didn't squish Hunter at the same time though.

"Even though I love you just how you are, showing emotion doesn't mean you're weak."

Jou got no responce but really, was he expecting to get one? He simply kissed Kaiba's cheek gently along with the top of Hunter's head who was happy to be in Kaiba's arms before giving Kaiba a smile and walking off to take a shower. He knew Kaiba would think on the whole 'emotion is okay' thing. He just hoped that he realised that emotions aren't evil.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank **devotedtodreams**,**ONIX-21**,** dragonlady222**,** blueberry**,** Journey Maker** and **sun's and stars **for their reviews. I loved them greatly and I'm glad that ya'll liked the chapter.

As I said before, during this story it will skip months and sometimes a year or two, but I'm just picking the best parts out of what my mind thinks up to use, instead of trying to go day-by-day or month-by-month. Just the funniest moments and all really.

I had a little bit of trouble with this chapter because I kept on thinking of Hunter being able to do more then a one-year-old can do, so my mother being _oh so nice_ came along and fixed it to what a one-year-old can and really can't do. Gotta love my mother, but gotta hate her all in one. Oh well, still liked my version but hers' made more sense. Sad but true.

Anyway, onto the story;

* * *

The 31st of May. That was the date of a very special day. It was Hunter's first birthday. Jou had had this day planned long before he'd even considered having kids, let-a-lone gave Kaiba a second glance in any other way then hatred. If picky was a word used to describe Jou normally then they wouldn't know how to describe him now. He was beyond picky. It had to be _perfect _and when he meant perfect, he meant completely perfect. Not one thing could be even a centimeter out of place other wise, Jou would lose it.

Now we all know Kaiba was a billionare but even he could go broke with what Jou wanted to get Hunter, do for Hunter and have for Hunter. Kaiba had pointed out that Hunter probably wouldn't even remember it and Jou had quietly gone to Kaiba's wallet, grabbed yet _another_ credit card before stating that Hunter _had_ and _would_ **only** have the best for his first birthday. Kaiba had only sighed in responce to his lover and let him do what he wanted. There was nothing the poor boy would have really done anyway. When Jou was determind, he was **_determind_**.

As Jou rushed around the house, he couldn't help but worry. He wasn't sure if he'd gotten everything that he needed or gotten everything done that needed to be done. He was constantly running from one end of the mansion to the other, checking and double checking everything. He'd locked Kaiba in his study so he couldn't ruin, move, misplace or lose anything. He was actually making him wrap presents.

Jou was grateful though. hunter was still asleep. The last time he'd looked at the clock it read 6:04 AM. The more he checked the time the more he worried that not everything was going to be done by the time that Hunter woke up. By the time that Jou heard feet and hands padding down the stairs, the clock read 7:02 AM. He bearly had time to turn around before he was bowled over by said padding hands and feet.

"Dad'e!"

"Mornin' Hunt'. Have a good sleep?"

"Yah! Pa'a?"

"He's in his study. Go play in your room for a while and Papa will come and get you soon, okay bud?"

"'Tay dad'e."

Jou watched as Hunter crawled back up the stairs to his room. Jou took the time to quickly run to Kaiba's study, almost throwing the door off it's hinges. Jou found Kaiba sitting at his desk doing something for work.

"Kaiba! Hunter's awake. Are the presents done? Is everything ready? Oh god, what if everything isn't done? It's his first birthday. It has to be _perfect_!"

"Jou, everything is perfect. The presents are wrapped and in the lounge room, everything is done and it is fine. Now, come on, before Hunter gets to the lounge room and destorys it."

Jou's eyes widdened at what Kaiba said. Even though Jou told Hunter to wait in his room, who knew what the one-year-old would do. Hunter just couldn't ruin everything, he just couldn't! Jou quickly grabbed Kaiba's had and pulled him quickly out of the room. He had to make sure _nothing_ went wrong.

As Jou raced into the lounge room, he found that everything was as he had placed it. He gave a small sigh of reliefe. He didn't know what he would have done if anything had been out of place.

"Pa'a!"

Jou nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Hunter call for Kaiba. He was about to tell Kaiba to simply ignore him, they were busy, when he remembered that he'd told Hunter that Kaiba would come and get him soon.

"Kaiba, go and get Hunter. I told him you'd come and get him."

Jou saw the Kaiba only sighed before making his way up the stairs. Jou knew that he was pushing Kaiba to his limit, money wise and other, but everything had to be perfect for Hunter's birthday. He'd make it up to Kaiba later. Jou shuffled around and did the last second things before he heard feet padding down the stairs and giggling. Jou gave a small smile as Hunter and Kaiba rounded the courner, Hunter happily in his Papa's arms. Kaiba put Hunter down before walking over to Jou.

"Happy birthday Hunter."

Jou could see the suprise in his son's eyes and it only made him smile more. Although Kaiba tried to fight it, a small smile crept on his lips aswell. They watched together as their son destroyed the paper on his presents so he could get his hands on his presents. The squeels of delight that the small boy let out, made his parents all the more happier.

"_Happy first birthday baby. There will be many more of these to come. I'll make sure of it._"

At first, Jou had thought he'd wispered it, but when he looked over at Kaiba, he could see the faint trace of tears in his eyes and knew he was the one that said it. Kaiba really did love Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank **devotedtodreams**, **ONIX-21**,** dragonlady222**,** whiteinu1**,** blueberry** and** sun's and stars** for taking time out of their life to review my story. I'm always grateful for your reviews. They always help.

I am so so so so sorry for not updating for so long! My mind went completely blank and to be honest, the whole story completely slipped my mind. Bad of me, I know. I've been swamped with school assignments and a some-what social life has come into the picture. Even worse huh? Yes yes, I know. Very bad of me. So in apology for not updating for so long, I'll try and make this longer then most.

Now, I debated many times how I should do this next chapter. I know the last one was Hunter's first birthday and I know I'd be skipping a lot of time if I went with what I wanted too, but I can't help myself. Don't kill me, but this chapter will skip about six years. So Hunter will be seven in this chapter. Just so you know. -ducks and covers in case anyone attacks-

And now, onto the story;

* * *

If anyone asked Jou to ever describe his son, Jou could only use one word. Genius. Most people looked at him strange, wondering how a seven year old could be described as a genius, but it was simple for Jou. It was the only word to describe Hunter with. Well, only word that wouldn't make Hunter squirm and yell at his father for. Still, most people didn't understand, but when he thought about it, who could? A seven year old doing math equations that most high schooler's had trouble with? It was impossible. Normally Jou would have agreed, when he himself could barley do a math equation, but not this time. Hunter was smarter then most.

Jou remembered that when Hunter was about three, he'd wandered into Kaiba's office at home and began to play around with all over Kaiba's paper work that he needed for a meeting the next day. When Kaiba had seen the mess, he'd been about three seconds away from snapping completely. Well, that was until Hunter had said 'corporate merging.' Of course it hadn't come out that way. It had sounded more like 'cor-er-at me-gn-g' but Kaiba had known straight away what he was trying to say. Jou could honestly say that he'd never see a priceless face such as Kaiba's before.

When Hunter was seven, he stumbled across Jou doing his college homework. Jou can't exactly remember what he was doing but it had something to do with numbers and it was practically killing him. He'd been at the point where he was going to go and get Kaiba to do it for him, as he normally did when it came to maths, but before he'd been able to stand, Hunter had crawled onto his lap and turned and looked at the piece of paper in front of his father. Jou knew that Hunter had a fetish for paper and if you moved it from his site when he saw it, it was war, so he left it there. That's when Hunter had picked up Jou's pen and written an answer to a maths equation that Jou had been working on. Of course Jou had trouble understanding the squiggles, but once he worked it out, he realised that Hunter was right. That was one hell of a blow to his ego, but at the same time, it sent his ego through the roof with pride. Kaiba hadn't believe him until he'd shown him proof.

Jou also had to admit, it was far from easy to raise a genius. Some days when he ran out of things to keep Hunter's mind at bay, he'd send him to work with Kaiba. Jou knew that Kaiba was busy, but he also knew that the work Kaiba did would always keep Hunter challenged. Well, for a little while now. Jou and Kaiba had discussed sending Hunter to a normal school, but in the end, found that it would probably be easier to home school him. Although it meant more work for both Jou and Kaiba, it also meant that Hunter would get the best possible education. He wouldn't be deprived of hanging around kids his age though, since Mokuba was around and had friends with kid siblings around Hunter's age, he got to also have a normal childhood. Well as normal as anyone with the last name as Kaiba could.

"Father! Papa! Are you home?"

"I'm in the study Hunter."

Jou could hear Hunter's feet padding towards the study at a faster rate then normal. Call him weird, but Hunter had a certain speed that he walked, unless something was wrong. Jou's brows furrowed as Hunter came into the study. Something was definately off. Hunter's body was slightly shaking. Nothing normally fazed Hunter, he was so much like Kaiba.

"What's wrong Hunter?"

"Father, is something wrong with this family?"

"What do you mean Hunter?"

"Everyone says that this family is weird and that I'm weird. They say this family's weird because I have two fathers and no mother and they say I'm weird because I'm too smart. Is that true father?"

Jou couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He knew something like this would happen some day. It's not that it didn't upset him, but he'd gotten over what other people thought of him and Kaiba being together and having a son as smart as Hunter is. Jou simply pulled Hunter onto his lap and began to run his fingers through Hunter's hair.

"Of course you're not weird Hunter. There is no such thing as too smart. They are simply jealous because they want to be like you. And, you have to understand something Hunter. Not all family's have two dads. Some have two mums, others have a mum and a dad and some either have just a mum or a dad and in some cases, only a grand parent. Every family is different. So yes, you could say that this family is weird, but we could say the same to every other family."

"So I'm not abnormal or anything?"

"Of course not Hunt'. You could never be."

Jou gave his son a small smile and a gentle hug to try and reassure him. He knew that when Kaiba came home and if he got a whiff of this, he'd want to know everything and he'd want to know who said it. Jou knew what Kaiba was like when it came to someone giving his son stress. He could only shudder at the thought.

"Don't tell your papa about this okay? We don't want him to get mad or fret over you too much again, now do we?"

"Papa was scary last time. It made me worry."

"I know it did Hunt', but he was only worried about you and making sure that nothing would hurt you. He doesn't like to see you hurt in anyway. So promise me, we won't tell Papa about this?"

"Promise!"

Jou gave a small laugh as the small boy jumped off his lap and ran off to his room to play. As much as Jou hated to lie to Kaiba, he knew he had to about this. Although it was only something small, Jou knew that Kaiba would be very close to snapping and he hated it when Kaiba was close to snapping. It scared him at the same time.

"Definately not telling Kaiba. What he doesn't know, won't scare us."


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank **devotedtodreams**,**ONIX-21**,** Journey Maker**, **blueberry**, **dragonlady222 **and **sun's and stars**for their reviews. You guys have really made writing this all the much better.

I'm sorry for taking so long with posting this chapter. I wasn't sure for a while if this should be the last chapter or not, but I decided that this will be the last chapter. Unless, I get enough people asking and I'll do one when they are with their grandchildren. I don't know. Up to you guys really.

This chapter jumps about another seven years in their life together and it is more towards a sad chapter. For a while I had thought of killing off Kaiba, but, actually, you'll have to wait and see if I do or not.

Anyway, onto the story;

* * *

A fourteen year old, Kaiba look-a-like, ran into the house screaming out for his Father and Papa. The young boy knew that his Father would be home but he wasn't so sure about his Papa. He ran into every room and opened every door, screaming over and over. He'd never done something like this before, but this time, it was something serious and he needed them now.

Jou looked up from the book he was reading, thinking he heard his name being called. Looking up at the clock he knew that it wasn't Kaiba as he'd be at work for at least another hour, if not more. Shaking his head, he turned to continue reading his book when he heard his name being called once more. The voice sounded desperate. Closing his book, he stood and made his way from the study and down the stairs where he ran into Hunter.

"Hunter, what's wrong?"

"Fa... father! There... oh god Father. He hates me! He really hates me!"

"Who Hunter? Who?"

"Him! Who else? I told him! I told him how I felt and... oh god, he hates me now!"

"Hunter, slow down and tell me from the start."

"I," Hunter took a few breaths, "I told Damien how I felt about him. He looked at me and called me a fag and told me that he didn't want to see me again. When I tried to reason with him, he hit me and told me that if I ever went near him again, he'd... he'd... he'd kill me! Father, what am I supposed to do? I love him! I don't want him to hate me! I really don't."

"Oh Hunter. I'm sorry baby. Just... give him some time. You might have just surprised him."

Jou pulled Hunter into his arms as the young boy cried. In the last fourteen years, Jou had never seen Hunter cry. He was exactly like Kaiba in that respect and it scared him sometimes. As sad as he was for his son to be heartbroken, he was also glad to see some speck of emotion on the normal stotic boy. He'd have to tell Kaiba not to teach Hunter to be exactly like him.

"What's going on here?"

Jou jerked up at the sound of Kaiba's voice. He hadn't hear him come in and he didn't expect him to be home for a while now. Jou simply raised his eyebrow at Kaiba, who only shrugged his shoulders and gave a questioning look to the now asleep boy in Jou's arms. Jou motioned for him to be quiet and he went and laid Hunter done on his bed before returning back to Kaiba.

"He told Damien that he loved him and Damien didn't take it to well."

Jou purposely left out the part where Damien said he'd kill Hunter if he went near him again. Jou knew that Kaiba would freak over it and go and have a 'word' with Damien. Everyone knew that when Kaiba had a 'word' with someone, they usually landed in hospital for a while. Kaiba only nodded to what Jou said and Jou hadn't been expecting much more. Kaiba was still a man of few words, even with a son that was possibly smarter then he was.

"A good sleep might do him well."

"Yeah. I hope it does."

* * *

When Jou looked up at the clock the next day, he realised that Hunter was way past late. It was ten past six and Hunter had always been home at five. It was unlike Hunter to ever be late, especially without calling. Jou began to pace the house, but tried not to worry, thinking that Hunter may have gone to Kaiba Corp. to see his father. When the phone wrang, Jou would find out how wrong he had really been.

"Hello, is this Mr. Kaiba?"

"Mr. Kaiba's husband, yes. Who is this?"

"Yes. This is Officer Daniel. Do you know a Seto Kaiba and a Hunter Kaiba?"

"Yes. That's my husband and son. What does this have to do with them?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but Seto Kaiba and Hunter Kaiba are currently being transported to the hospital."

Jou took a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself from breaking down and crying. He needed to know what happened, who did it and how long they were being locked away for.

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you there?"

"Yes. Sorry. What happened?"

"It seems that Hunter Kaiba was in a fight with a group of about five others. If Seto Kaiba hadn't stepped in when he did to protect Hunter Kaiba, he may not have survived."

"How are they?"

"Hunter Kaiba seemed to get away from it pretty lucky. He only has a few bruises, a couple of cuts and a broken arm. Seto Kaiba on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. He's got multiple stab wounds to the chest, a broken arm, two broken ribs and he is currently unconscious."

Jou did drop the phone this time. He could faintly hear the officer calling for him. When he picked the phone up this time, he sat down.

"Sorry. Yes I'm here. Can I ask; why?"

"We aren't exactly sure but we think it could be a gay bashing."

"Do you know who did it?"

"We do. He is currently being taken to the station."

"Who was it?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but I am unable to tell you that."

"Don't tell me that you damn well can't tell me, just tell me!"

A small sigh could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Do you know a Damien Shields?"

"Yes, I know him. Well, I don't know him personally but my son has spoken about him."

"Yes, well it seems to be that he was the main insugator."

"Is he being arrested?"

"Yes."

"Will there be any charges laid?"

"It depends on what Seto Kaiba and Hunter Kaiba wants."

"I'll tell you right now, there will be charges laid."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but I have to go. If you wish to see Seto Kaiba and Hunter Kaiba, please, do so. I'm sorry you have had to hear such dreadful news. Good-bye."

Jou didn't answer, simply hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, jumped into the car and sped to the hospital. When he got his hands on that kid, it would be the last that anyone saw of him, that was a promise that Jou would defiantly keep.

* * *

When Jou reached the hospital, he burst through the doors, screamed at the nurse to tell him where Seto Kaiba and Hunter Kaiba were and then proceeded to storm off to where they were. When he reached their room, they were sharing one, he took a few deep breaths outside before pushing the door open and walking in. They were the only two in the room. Thankfully. As Jou walked in, he noticed that Hunter was sitting up in his bed, crying. Jou immediately went to Hunter and cradled him. He could only guess what Hunter was going through.

"Papa's going to die and it's all because of me! It's my fault!"

Jou began to pet Hunter's hair softly, knowing that it would help to calm the boy down. He hated to see his son in state like this. When Hunter's cries began to quiet down, Jou pulled back a bit so he could look at Hunter's face. He gently wiped the tears away and gave him a small, cracked smile.

"It isn't your fault Hunter. The only person's fault it is is Damien. He did this, not you."

"But I did Father! If I had only stood up for myself, then Papa would be laying in that bed dieing! I should have fought back! I should have!"

"No, Hunter. You did the right thing by not fighting back. And it's not your fault your Papa is laying in the bed. He protected you because he loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't want to see him get hurt either and now he's going to die."

"He won't die Hunter. He's far too stubborn for that. You know what your Papa is like. Now come sit by your Papa's bed with me."

Hunter only nodded as he crawled out of his bed and into his Papa's bed, laying beside him, while Jou laid on the other side of Kaiba. Jou began to gently pet Kaiba's hair while Hunter simply held his hand. When a nurse came into tell Jou that it was past visiting hours, the words got lost in her throat by the glare that both he and Hunter sent her. No nurses came back to tell him to leave after that.

Eventually both Hunter and Jou fell asleep by Kaiba's side. Neither moved, both refusing too until Kaiba woke up. Sometime during the night, Jou woke up feeling a feather like brush of something against his forehead. He blinked a few times and found that Hunter was still asleep. Thinking he imagined it, he closed his eyes to go back to sleep but they bolted up and he bolted up right when he heard a small chuckle. He turned to see Kaiba awake and with a small smile on his lips.

"Kaiba! Your alive!"

"Of course I am Jou. Did you think I'd leave you guy?"

Jou didn't say anything, only buried his face into Kaiba's shoulder and cried. He'd been so close to losing Kaiba and he didn't know what he would have done if he really had lost him.

"I thought... I thought I was going to lose you Kai!"

"There is no way in the world that I would ever leave you guys!"

Kaiba kissed Jou gently on the lips before giving him another smile.

"Now, go back to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Jou only nodded, cuddling into Kaiba once more before drifting off to sleep. When he did wake the next morning, he found Kaiba and Hunter doing a puzzle.

"I told you he was too stubborn to die Hunt'."

Jou watched as Hunter jumped slightly before looking over at Jou and jumping over Kaiba to hug him.

"Father! See, Papa is alive! He didn't leave us!"

"I told you he wouldn't Hunt'. He loves us too much. Right Kaiba?"

"Must I answer that question?"

Jou sent Kaiba a punch in the arm that wasn't broken with a lopsided grin.

"When you are healed, you'll really pay for that comment."

"Sure, sure Jou."

* * *

Over the next few days they spoke about the fight, why it happened and if they were going to press charges. Hunter didn't want them too, he even went to the extent of pleading but neither would listen to him. It wasn't that they were going to actually go through with the charges, they simply wanted Damien to be scared that bad that he wouldn't break wrong around Hunter, let-alone think of harming him again. He never did. The poor kid was too afraid to even step foot in the same room as Hunter again, he changed schools.

"Will I always be hurt when I tell someone that I love them?"

"Not always Hunt'. When you love someone, there are times when you will be hurt, but there are more times when you'll simply be in love. You'll understand that one day, I promise you that."

"Will it be like you and Papa?"

"Something similar, yes."


End file.
